


梦里开车

by IZWylde



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IZWylde/pseuds/IZWylde
Summary: 你搞到了嘎子





	梦里开车

**Author's Note:**

> 原创角色 第二人称 male reader x嘎子  
没营养的pwp 全是ooc  
微量暴力对待，大量恶趣味，原创角色是个变态，性格非常恶劣，仅满足个人幻想  
当然，因为是第二人称，可以假装是任何人。  
如果以上都可接受那么请

借着从门缝中漏出的灯光，你贪婪地用目光描绘着身边人的轮廓。暖黄色的光带圈在他的眼脸，他毫无防备地熟睡着，睫毛在灯光下泛出漂亮的金棕色。你克制不住地用指腹轻轻掠过他的眼角，失而复得的、浓烈而滚烫的感情充斥着你的胸口，暴虐的欲望交织着疯狂的爱意，甘美得像是食髓知味的毒，让你几乎失去理智。

你扣着他的双手，轻柔地隔着眼皮吻那双让你魂牵梦萦的眼。那双温柔漂亮的眼睛，蓝得像是造物主把世间全部的晴天都装进了他的眼珠。你爱他虹膜纯粹的蓝色，没有一种颜料可以与之比拟——你记得阳光下的这双眼睛，晶亮得像是剔透的蓝宝石，闪过浮光掠影的碎金。而此时，他躺在你的影子里，被你的亲吻弄醒，眼睛迷迷糊糊地半睁着，在昏暗的光线下显出意乱情迷的深蓝。

手掌下肌肉的僵硬只有一瞬，他熟悉你的气息，没有挣开你的禁锢。他无意识地仰起头追着你的视线，似乎在迟疑着迎合你。你的亲吻让他有些不知所措，他眯着眼睛承受着你细细密密的吻，直到手铐咔嚓上锁的声音让他回过神来，眼神稍微清醒了一点。

“你……唔……”

你在他开口之前堵住了他的嘴。提穆尔吃痛地发出了一声呜咽，你咬住了他的嘴唇，破口涌出的血液被你舔舐得一干二净，舌尖触及到的是让你灵魂颤栗的甜味。这是活生生的提穆尔，这是他的血液、他的温度——这是你的提穆尔，从头到脚的每一寸都是你的。这份认知让你的占有欲铺天盖地地淹没了你早就摇摇欲坠的理智，你现在只想把他干到哭出来，吐出柔软好听的呻吟和夹杂着求饶的泣音，让他的每一种感官都被你占领，直到他的世界只剩下你。

你占领了他的口腔，他柔软的唇舌被迫迎合你无节制的扫荡和侵略，任由你吮吸和搅弄，唾液不受控制地从唇齿交缠间淌下。他在这狂暴的吻间隙艰难地喘息着，短暂而急促，湿漉漉的、带着示弱意味的鼻音没能让你心软放过他，反而更加恶劣地用舌苔剐蹭他的上颚和无处安放的软舌，逼着他发出更多难堪的声音。你的手从他的衣服下摆滑进去，摸索着他后腰那一块小小的凹陷，感受着手掌下的肌肉陡然紧绷。你知道他那里有多敏感，只是轻轻的抚摸就能让他像过电一样颤抖，就连呼出的气流都紊乱了。

你还在不间断地吻他，手掌沿着提穆尔腰背的线条开始向上滑动。你着迷地感受着他脊背的肌肉线条，手指抚过的地方绷出充满力量感的弧度。他的T恤早就被你的动作推了上去，你的手不安分地从蝴蝶骨顺着肌肉的走势滑倒腋下，然后再覆上了他的胸口。你故意用拇指用力搓了一下他的乳尖，他紧绷得浑身都颤抖了起来，从喉咙里漏出一声变了调的惊呼，被你的吻堵成了一声闷闷的呻吟。你发现了更有意思的地方，于是终于放过了他饱经蹂躏的嘴唇，开始亲吻啃咬他的乳头。你像是渴求母乳的婴儿一般发狠地吮吸着那深褐色的乳粒，让它在你的嘴唇间硬成一颗石子，连带着乳晕也被你吮吸得肿了起来。提穆尔挣扎着想要逃开，可是双手被束缚在头顶的姿势让他使不上力。他艰难地挣扎着，不断地试图弓起脊背向后逃离，可是你的嘴唇如影随形地牢牢吸附着他肿胀的乳头，那粒小东西被你的舌头和嘴唇全方位地拨弄，他只得无处可逃地承受着这过量的快感，就连喘息的尾音都不受控制地颤抖起来。

提穆尔侧过脸，试图把自己发出的羞耻而过度色情的声音埋进枕头里，嘴角流出的唾液沾湿了枕套。他克制不住地开始低低地求饶，断断续续地喊你的名字，又因为你舌尖在乳孔的戳刺变成一声陡然拔高的呻吟。这让你停下了动作开始欣赏自己的成果。他的乳尖已经整个红肿了起来，就连褐色的乳晕都高高地肿起发红，只要轻轻一碰都会让他浑身颤抖。微颤的乳粒比另一侧没被照顾到的足足涨大了一圈，原本不起眼的乳孔也被你舔开，露出泛出鲜嫩粉色的敏感的软肉。你用手指轻轻一弹，满意地听到他的声音里带上了哭腔。这样子他明天连衣服都没法好好穿了，即使是布料轻柔的摩擦都会让他受不了地发出呜咽。

“只是这里就这么爽了，之后可怎么办啊？”

听到你的话，提穆尔从枕头里露出半张脸，控诉地用那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着你，眼角还沾着先前流下的泪水。你心软了一瞬。你知道如果他真的用力挣扎，即使被拷着，也能凭借优秀的体术把你直接掀下床。他足够信任你，准许你对他胡作非为，即使你恶劣地挑拨他的敏感点，他也顺从地承受着你的欲望。

可你想知道他能包容你带什么地步。

你的手向下滑去，握住他被束缚在内裤里的、半勃的阴茎。他整个人僵硬了一瞬，你的姆指蹭过冠状沟，温柔地来回滑动。他发出几声难耐的哼哼，顺着你的动作自觉地挺胯，把他的欲望向你的手里送。你乐于看到他的主动，于是配合地照顾起更加敏感的顶端。你仔细地观察他的表情，看着他的汗水从微微簇起的眉峰沿着鼻梁和泪沟划过脸颊，半阖着的眼睛涣散着没有焦距，嘴唇微张着吐出诱人的喘息。你看到他的脊背猛得蜷起，眼睛后翻，你知道这是他高潮的前兆，于是掐准时机猛地堵住了他的马眼。

提穆尔在你手下无声地尖叫了起来，他嘴唇大张着，晶亮的是他来不及吞咽的口水，淫靡地挂在他的嘴角和下巴。他痉挛般地在你身下颤抖，大腿打开又合上，腹肌紧绷出鲜明的形状，上面覆着一层薄薄的汗。他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，这具身体早已为高潮做好了准备，而你却生生把它掐断，欣赏起他的样子。

“操……求你……求……”

他用俄语胡乱地求饶，连一个完整的词句都说不清楚。他挣扎得很厉害，你几乎摁不住他，堆叠的快感让他神智不清，临门一脚的戛然而止拉长了这个难耐的瞬间，这折磨得他近乎奔溃。提穆尔见你对他的语言不为所动，于是讨好地凑上来吻你的下巴，他知道你喜欢这样。他不知道自己染上欲望的蓝眼睛是多么的性感，那种迷离而沉醉的神色，带着渴求自下而上地望着你的时候，是一种惊心动魄的撩人。

你低下头吻住了他，同时手掌松开了禁锢。他抽动了一下，然后哽咽着交代在你的手心。他浑身都已经汗湿了，你们胸膛相贴，因为不小心碰到了乳首他又颤抖着闪躲。你没有理会他的动作，就着这点白浊把手向他身后探去，缓慢地扒开他的股缝。你的手指找到了那个小开口，括约肌因为其主人高潮后的放松轻而易举地容纳了你的食指。可是你的手指甫一进入，提穆尔就绷紧了肌肉，四面八方的软肉绞紧了你的指节，你的扩张因为干涩寸步难行。

“放松。”

你亲吻他的额头、鼻梁和脸颊，他在你的安抚下慢慢放松，但那里还是太干、太紧。你从床头柜摸出润滑液，一股脑儿地挤了一大堆在他的屁股上，冰凉的触感让身下人绷紧了肌肉。你把那些膏状的黏稠液体推进他的后穴，他不舒服地扭了扭，被你清脆的一声拍击弄得不敢动弹。润滑液被他的体温捂热，而你又挤了太多。那些多余的液体从里面漏出来，粘在屁股上，被臀瓣来回摩擦化开，湿漉漉地泛着诱人的水光。就像他自己产生了这些液体一样，你下流地想着，像个饥渴的荡妇，流着水等你操他。

比起用手扩张，你想到了一个绝妙的主意。你俯下身，双手把他的臀部向上提，逼着他摆出一个跪趴在床上的姿势。提穆尔腰线下榻成一个漂亮的弧度，他的臀瓣被你掰开，润滑液沿着腿根向下滑，这让他不安地收紧了肌肉。你用舌头轻戳那个小洞，舌尖舔到了他湿热柔软的内壁，被突然绷紧的肠道挤压着。

“别——！”提穆尔发出了一声惊呼，“别这样……哈啊……”

他还没来得及说什么，就被你的动作打断了。你的舌头灵活地在他的后穴里翻搅，模仿性交的动作来回抽插。舌苔剐蹭着他的内壁，撑开了那个狭小的洞穴，粗糙的舌面每一次刮过都让他颤抖得双腿几乎撑不住自己的身体。你吮吸舔舐湿滑的洞口和内壁，弄出咕叽咕叽的响亮的水声，这让提穆尔又一次羞窘地把头埋进枕头里，把声音闷在布料里。

你找到了要命的那一点，只一下就把他舔开了，你听见他的喘息带上了欢愉的鼻音，他摇晃着腰臀迎合你的动作，好让你的舌头进得更深。你知道这远远不够满足他，但你知道怎么样可以。

你抽回了舌头，那个小洞被你舔的已经有些合不拢了，融化的润滑剂因为你的离开争先恐后地涌出来，但你很快就用别的东西把它堵了回去。你进入他的瞬间觉得自己要融化在他的体内，高热的肠肉谄媚地迎合上来，包裹住你高涨的欲望。你扶住提穆尔的腰胯，开始猛烈地撞击，几乎把他撞到床头上去。他吃力地用被铐住的手握住着杆支撑自己，被你的动作撞得来回晃动，发出不稳的闷哼。粉嫩的肠肉被你大幅度的抽插带出体外，润滑液在你们的交合处被打成泡沫，散在被你撞得发红的臀瓣上。你俯下身去舔吻他的背脊，他的脖子，留下带着占有意味的吻痕。他被你落在后颈的吻吮得浑身颤抖，那处敏感的皮肤忠实地把快感沿着神经传遍四肢百骸，如果不是你扶着他，他可能会直接摔倒在床上。

“太多了……”他呜咽地请求你，你解开他的手铐以方便拥抱他。他背对着你跨坐在你身上，上半身近乎瘫软地依靠着你，这个姿势让你的阴茎进入到前所未有的深度。你的手指抓住他的胸肌，乳头被指缝摩擦着挺里起来。你每一次都朝着先前你找到的那个位置冲撞，阴茎的头部碾过前列腺，逼着他发出一声高过一声的呻吟。他仰起头把脑袋靠在你的肩膀上，喉结滚动，脖颈弯成脆弱的弧度，像一只引颈就戮的天鹅。

你吻他的眼角，手指却摸索着你们交合的部位，能触碰到被你的阴茎翻出的一线软肉和湿滑的液体，被你涂抹到他的会阴，指腹下的颤抖让你心满意足地低笑出声。他用气音喊你的名字，喊你慢点，声音被你的顶得支离破碎，溃散成断断续续的抽噎。他侧过头，用鼻尖蹭你的下颌和脖子，喷洒出急促的呼吸。你一只手握住他的手，食指相扣在他的胸前，教他自己玩弄自己的乳首；另一只手横跨过他的腰腹，把他扣在你身前，手掌来回地撸动他的欲望。提穆尔承受不住那么多的刺激，从乳尖，从后面，从前面，层层叠叠的快感逼得他要发疯，他终于崩溃地哭出了声，措不及防地迎来了又一次高潮，包裹住你的后穴也猛然收紧。你闷哼一声也射了进去，精液的冲刷让怀里的人小幅度抽动了一下，随即顺着你们的交合处流了下来。

他身体放松下来，可你没准备就这样结束。你环住他的腰，低下头去吻他的眼脸。

“还没结束呢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 又是烂尾


End file.
